Professeur Fantasme !
by TheBlondeWithCurlyHair
Summary: Vivre de sexe et d'alcool avec son sex friend ? FA-CILE ! Rajoutez à cela une mère improbable, une meilleure amie déjantée et une bande d'amis totalement borderline vous obtiendrez la vie de Bella. Mais lorsque son professeur de Bio rapplique ce n'est pas seulement toute la population gay et féminine de l'Université qui en est retourné, c'est toute sa vie et ses hormones avec.LEMON
1. Chap 1 :Rentrée fracassante

**-Chap1 : PF!-**

**Salut les loulous,**

**Je sais ce n'est pas franchement raisonnable de revenir avec une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai plusieurs en route mais avec le syndrome de la page blanche que je traverse sur celles-ci, cette nouvelle fic m'est venue à l'esprit cet été et les 6 prochains chapitres sont prêts ce qui me laisse une marche de ****manœuvre.**

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_"...__Bon matin__ sur Twilight-radio, il est six heures, le temps sera chaud-chaud-chaud les filles alors découvrez vos jambes et bougez votre body sur un bon classique : Sex on __fire__ des Kings __of__ Leon.."_

Comme chaque matin depuis un bon mois ce sont les premières notes de musique qui m'encourage à me lever. J'enfile mes baskets et je vais courir pendant une bonne heure avant de prendre une douche glacée. Le dilemme cornélien quotidien devant l'armoire, une robe noire ou une combi-short ? Je prends la robe que j'agrémente d'une chemise nouée à la taille, d'escarpins à semelles rouges, d'un sautoir, d'un trait de liner, du mascara et une touche de parfum je suis enfin prête, cela tombe plutôt bien, Rose vient de me bipper.

_ Si ça n'est pas ma garce préférée je demande remboursement !

_ Ma Rosie ce que tu m'as manqué ! Je la serre dans mes bras et augmente le son de la radio, IconaPop retentit et c'est en chœur que nous reprenons les paroles en riant comme des folles, comme c'est bon de la retrouver !

Ma mère m'avait emmené en vacances aux Caraïbes avec elle et ses copines botoxées, des vraies putafranges celles-ci ! Non mais je vous jure vous avez déjà vu une prosti-pute de 18 ans avec une jupe à raz-la-moule ? Alors, imaginez la même chose sur une femme de 50 ans, je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais comment ma mère s'est retrouvé amie avec des vagins sur pattes, elle qui est si douce et tellement naturelle. Rosie me sort de mes pensées en me donnant un coup dans les cotes, la garce !

_Bells ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

Nous sommes arrivées, de retour à l'Université, notre terrain de jeux favoris.

_C'est fou comme ça m'a manqué pendant 3mois !

_A qui le dis-tu ? Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas vu ma meilleure amie depuis 2mois ?!

_La faute de qui ?

_ Des salopes qui servent d'amies à ta mère. Me répond-elle mesquinement.

Je fais la moue et elle me tire la langue, je sais, vachement puéril comme attitude mais bon, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. C'est d'un même mouvement que nous sortons de sa BMW, les regards convergent vers nous, comme d'habitude. Alors que nous n'avons fait seulement trois pas, l'Emmerdeur sur patte j'ai nommé Mike Newton se dirige vers moi, je sens Rosalie pouffer et je me prépare à subir l'assaut de ce crétin.

_Salut Isabella ! Toujours aussi bonne bébé, je me disais, toi, moi et un coucher de soleil ce soir ça te tenterait ?

_Mikky, le jour où le cul de Bella se posera dans le taudis que tu OSES appeler voiture, sera le jour de la fin du monde et même ce jour-là, tu as plutôt intérêt à disparaître de ma vue si tu ne veux pas que je te fracasse !

Cette voix me file des frissons, Alec est de retour ! Je me tourne légèrement pour le voir s'approcher entouré d'Emmett et de Demetri. Rose se précipite vers Em pour lui fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche, alors que mon "petit ami" se rapproche lentement pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Bordel, lui aussi il m'a manqué...J'ai envie de lui en ce moment, il doit le savoir puisque qu'il sourit ! Je m'approche de son oreille et lui susurre un mignon petit "tu as intérêt à me prendre avant midi si tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir ailleurs" et ce salop à l'audace de rire, petit con !

_Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bisous de mes petits anges ? Vous m'en voyez vexé !

Demetri, le gros nounours de notre bande, un coeur énorme sous une tonne de muscles, très appétissant d'ailleurs...Oui, j'ai eu l'honneur de goûter à ses performances et je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il faut de la place pour le recevoir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

_Bells ne le regarde pas comme cela on dirait que tu vas le violer ! me réveille pour la deuxième fois de la journée la voix de Rose.

_ Et si c'était le but justement ?

_C'est quand tu veux ma belle !

Demetri sourit quand Alec grogne et passe un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Les autres rigolent habitué à notre jeu, nous nous avançons vers les panneaux d'affichage pour voir dans quelles classes nous sommes. Encore une année où Hale&Swan vont faire des dégâts, la seule matière qui nous réunit tous est le sport, voilà qui promet beaucoup d'ennuis...

_Vous croyez que Banner n'a toujours pas compris que nous cinq dans un domaine sportif n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Demande Emmett en rigolant.

_C'est sûr que les vestiaires de la salle de volley n'ont pas dû se remettre de notre bataille d'eau savonneuse en mai dernier !

Les mecs se tapent dans les mains pendant que je regarde la liste des professeurs, Volturis, Pattinson, Stewart, Greene,... Cullen, Dolce... CULLEN !

_Em ? Depuis quand Sexy Doc est prof de bio ?

_Bella arrête d'appeler mon père comme ça, ça me file la chaire de poule!

_C'est bien pour ça que je le fais ! Si tu connaissais le nombre de surnoms que Rose et moi lui avions donné...

_BELLA, merde ! Et c'est mon frère, Edward, le nouveau prof de bio.

_Le rebelle qui nous enfermait dans ta chambre pour faire ses soirées beuveries... dément !

_Ouais bah il s'est bien calmé depuis qu'il est avec Tanya.

_Tanya comme la meuf qui a mis du colorant bleu dans mon shampoing au collège ? Comme la soeur des Barbies-pouffiasses ?

_Exactement, elle a enfin trouvé l'utilité des vêtements et crois-moi, elle est toujours aussi chaude dedans... Aïe Rosie ! Tu sais bien que tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, mon coeur en chocolat...

La sonnerie met fin à nos discussions et nous nous dispersons vers nos salles. Bâtiment D salle 103 pour Rose et moi, cette année notre prof principal est beau-papa ou Aro pour les intimes, prof d'histoire spécialisée dans les arts, il en donne d'ailleurs des cours en plus de sa matière principale, il nous fait un clin d'oeil quand nous nous installons au premier rang. Étant les premières nous pouvons voir la composition de notre classe, pas bien méchante cette année, trois nerds, Jessica et Lauren, cinq sportifs, des pom-pom girls et quelques mi-intellos...

La deuxième sonnerie marque le début du speech de beau papa, il est encore sexy pour son âge, si Alec est aussi bien à son âge je l'épouserais peut-être. Tiens d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore vu le suppôt de Satan qui me sert de belle-soeur..

_...Et enfin vos horaires, assez leste cette année et... Oui entrez !

Le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu entre dans cette petite salle d'histoire et il fait monstrueusement chaud tout d'un coup. Des cheveux bronze coiffés-décoiffés, des yeux émeraudes brillant, des lèvres étirées dans un sourire en coin, une barbe de trois jours qui lui donne un côté je-m'en-foutiste et la fine chemise noire qui révèle une musculature fine mais bien dessinée. Mayde, mayde sous-vêtements en perdition, je répète on a perdu la petite culotte !

_Ah monsieur Cullen, nous vous attendions !

Ou-la, STOPP ! On arrête! ÇA c'est Edward Cullen ?! Le fils de Sexy Doc? Le frère de monsieur muscles?! HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

* * *

**J'attend vos réactions avec impatiente si le cœur vous en dit,**

**Bisous bisous,**

**-TBWCH-**


	2. Chap 2 :Comme dans un rêve

**-Chap2: PF!-**

**Salut les poussins !**

**Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel accueil pour cette fiction, que dire à part WOAH ! Merci beaucoup ! Je prendrais le temps de répondre à tout le monde dès que possible, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre entre deux chapitres de maths (y). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**J'espère que tout va bien chez vous, dans ce chapitre vous trouverez un passage LEMON assez court mais tout de même présent.**

**Enjoy,**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Fiévreuse, je me jette sur la bouche d'Alec alors que celui-ci est en train de parler avec ses amis, Alec m'empoigne les fesses et ses potes nous sifflent, je détache une de mes mains de son cou pour pouvoir leur faire un F*ck. Je sens little Alec bien en forme qui se réveille puis je me détache de lui pour respirer, stupide condition humaine ! Il me prend par le bras et nous nous précipitons vers sa Porche, nous continuons de nous caresser dans la voiture à chaque feu ou stop, il m'embrasse avec envie. Je glisse ma main vers l'objet de ma convoitise et le caresse langoureusement au-dessus de son jean, Alec halète fortement et accélère jusque chez lui, à peine garé sur le chemin de petits cailloux de sa villa où nous sommes déjà sous le porche, il me plaque contre la porte et empoigne mon sein d'une main et ma fesse de l'autre ce qui me fait gémir de contentement.

_Putain Bee, trois mois sans te toucher ! Je vais te prendre fort !

_Ne dis rien que tu ne feras pas !

Vilaine Bella est aux commandes, tous aux abris.

Il ouvre la porte et me tire jusqu'au couloir adjacent à sa chambre, défait ma chemise et mon sautoir pendant que je lui retire sa chemise d'un coup sec, il s'éloigne pour lever ma robe et me regarder en sous-vêtements, cette lueur de désir dans les yeux me promettant des minutes de pure baise. Je défais sa ceinture, baisse son pantalon et son boxer d'un même mouvement avant de le prendre activement dans ma bouche. Alors que j'allais le pomper il m'éloigne en me tirant par les cheveux me faisant couiner de désapprobation.

_Je veux jouir en toi Bee !

Sur ces paroles il me relève et me retire délicatement ma lingerie puis il attrape violemment mon sein et glisse son autre main dans mon entre jambe avant de m'empaler sur sa verge tendue, je crie de surprise, il recommence plus fort avant de me porter jusqu'à son lit où il me baise fortement pendant de longues minutes nous faisant crier dans la villa déserte, après un dernier coup de reins j'explose en criant son nom et il me rejoint en grognant mon prénom.

_Bonne rentrée Bee!  
_ Bonne rentrée Chou!

Nous rigolons, c'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui nous sort de la période joyeuse post-sexe, il jette le préservatif que je n'avais même pas vu et enfile son boxer pendant que je remets mes sous-vêtements.

_Alec ! Bella ! Vous êtes visibles ? La voix hilare de beau papa se propage jusqu'ici.

_On arrive ! Lui crie son fils

_ Bee tu es bonne pour recevoir les blagues vaseuses de mon père pendant les cours !

_Tant que tu continus de me prendre comme ça, j'accepte les sous-entendu de Volturi Senior avec plaisir !

Il sourit, fier, m'embrasse et m'envoie ma robe abandonnée au pied de la porte sans me la rattacher, pendant que j'essaye de remettre la main sur ma chemise il enfile un bas de jogging et un t-shirt au pif pour rejoindre le salon. Au bout de deux minutes de recherche intensive, j'abandonne et les retrouve au salon.

_Ah Bella tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais .

_Non beau-papa mais au pire Alec me la rapportera.

_Je n'en doute pas ! Alec si tu aidais Bella à fermer sa robe, ce n'est pas parce que j'y suis habitué que notre invité l'est aussi.

Quand il le mentionna le professeur Cullen apparu dans le coin du salon. Toujours aussi sexy après deux heures sans le voir! Grr ! Alec me sort de ma contemplation en déposant un léger baiser sur mon épaule, je le remercie d'un sourire.

_Ne sont-ils pas mignons quand ils font autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air ?

_Papa !

_Les jeunes ! Edward je te présente Isabella Swan, tu as dû l'apercevoir ce matin.

_Oui à côté de Rosalie.

Il connaît Rosalie ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'avait déjà vu... La garce! Elle va m'entendre ! On ne peut décemment pas cacher ÇA à sa meilleure amie... Non ?!

_Les jeunes vous dînez ici.

_Désolé Aro, soirée de rentrée chez Sexy Doc !

_Jeune fille ta mère sait que tu parles comme ça.

_ Elle est pire quand elle est avec ses putafranges !

Aro rigole et entraîne Sexy Prof vers le bar avant de crier mon nom et de me tendre ma chemise tout sourire, rougissante, je lui arrache des mains, la remet en la nouant autour de ma taille et dépose un bisou sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Alec dans la voiture pour qu'il me reconduise chez moi. Le trajet se fait dans la bonne humeur, arrivés devant chez moi je remarque la voiture de mon père. Alec m'embrasse tendrement me disant qu'il me retrouve le soir même et je me précipite joyeusement vers chez moi.

_PAPA !

_Ma princesse !

Il me serre contre son coeur et me pose un baiser sur le front avant de m'éloigner pour m'observer, à ce moment-là je me souviens que je sors d'une séance intensive de sport d'adulte avec Alec et que ça doit être écrit sur mon visage, mais heureusement il ne voit rien etme tend une petite boîte. Je hausse un sourcil et il me fait signe de l'ouvrir, ce que je fais. Des clefs, des clefs de voiture. Je regarde mon père en souriant.

_Elle est dehors, je sais que tu as aimé avoir ton indépendance chez moi cet été alors je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que je te rachète une voiture, MAIS pas de courses cette fois !

_Promis !

Je le serre dans mes bras et cours à l'extérieur pour voir une Audi R8 rouge que je n'avais pas remarqué.

_Elle te plaît ? Demande mon père hésitant

_Pour sûr !

Après une heure passée à la maison mon père part rejoindre Sue, son ancienne secrétaire devenue sa femme, les hommes sont tellement clichés ! Voyant que je vais finir par être en retard je cours me préparer, j'enfile une minijupe en cuir bordeaux avec une chemise transparente noire, je me fais un chignon couronne me maquille légèrement et me fais une bouche bordeaux, une touche de parfum, mes escarpins à plate-forme bordeaux, une pochette noire et je descends rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture. Le ronronnement du moteur m'arrache un sourire de plaisir et je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. C'est le pied de conduire à nouveau ! J'ai été interdite de voiture après avoir participé à une énième course de rue à Seattle, malheureusement celle-ci avait mal tourné et mes parents l'ont appris... One Day or another de Blondie me sort de mes pensées au carrefour principal de Forks, c'est Rose.

_Ouep Blondie ?

_Où es-tu ?

_Sur la 5e je suis là dans cinq minutes pourquoi ?

_Faut que tu te bouges ! Esmée est pressée de te voir et une surprise t'attend !

_Bonne ou mauvaise ?

_Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place... Attends c'est quoi ce ronronnement derrière, Renée a changé de voiture.

_Beaucoup mieux que ça ! Devine qui est de retour sur les routes ?

_Ouiiiii ! Allez bouge toi je veux voir ça !

_Ouvre le portail dans deux minutes je viens de tourner sur le chemin !

_OK Bee.

Je raccroche et me remets une touche de rouge à lèvres en conduisant, je connais chaque bosse de ce chemin pour y être venue presque tous les jours depuis mes sept ans. Je passe le portail que bien sûr Rose ne m'a pas ouvert, heureusement que j'ai la télécommande ! Je me gare à côté d'un 4x4 Volvo que je ne connais pas et aperçois une Porche jaune canari un peu plus loin... Oh putain ça ne peut pas être ... ! Je me dépêche de rentrer dans ma deuxième maison.

_Ce ne serait pas ma petite soeur préférée ?

_ JAZZ !

Je saute dans les bras de celui qui m'a tant manqué cette dernière année, mon frère de coeur, Jasper, fait son come-back ! Je me détache de ses bras pour le regarder, il est toujours aussi beau avec ses yeux turquoise et ses bouclettes blondes. Une petite main vient me le voler... Sa fiancée.

_ Isabella.

_Mary-Alice.

Je lui lance un regard de tueuse, Alice et moi cela a toujours été la guerre, froide comme atomique. La course aux mecs, la course aux notes, la course auprès de Jasper... Jazz n'a jamais été autre chose que mon frère de cœur depuis la mi-lycée, elle l'avait "gagné" l'année précédente quand elle l'a convaincu de l'accompagner faire ses études à Paris, la mode pour elle, la psychologie pour lui. Esmée me sort de mes pensées en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras, je réponds directement à l'étreinte de ma deuxième maman, elle murmure à mon oreille d'être gentille et je lui assure que si ça tourne mal ça ne sera pas de ma faute, elle me sourit en s'éloignant et retournant auprès de Carlisle.

_ Hey Sexy Doc ! Je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ce soir. Je lui demande avec une voix de petite fille.

_Mais si viens là la belle!

Je vois Alice serrer les poings et Jasper lui caresser le bras pour la calmer. Elle a toujours été jalouse de la relation que j'entretiens avec ses parents car elle était en internat depuis le collège ne rentrant que le week-end. Que voulez-vous, elle l'avait choisi ! Je vois mes autres amis et en profite pour taper gentiment Rosalie en lui assénant un "espèce de blonde" auquel elle répond d'un sourire innocent, trop innocent,et je comprends pourquoi en voyant l'état de ses cheveux, elle si impeccable habituellement! J'adresse un grand sourire à Emmett lui montrant que je ne suis pas dupe et il fronce les sourcils sachant que mon silence à un prix. Demetri me prend sur ses genoux en me chuchotant qu'Alec sera en retard ou ne viendra pas, Jane a encore fait des siennes, pendant qu'Esmée arrive avec l'apéritif. Elle connaît parfaitement nos goûts et c'est sans surprise qu'elle dépose une vodka sunrise devant moi.

La porte d'entrée claque et Mr Sexy accompagné de Barbie-Poufiasse numéro 1 entrent dans la pièce la réchauffant et moi avec. Il embrasse sa mère et sa sœur, fait une accolade à son père, à Em et à Jasp' avant de se diriger vers moi, je me lève et il me fait la bise, dès que sa bouche entra en contact avec ma joue je sens celle-ci me brûler, je ferme les yeux pour canaliser la nymphomane en moi et respire son parfum, un mélange de cigarette, de parfum et de menthe. Quand il passe à la deuxième joue je l'entends me chuchoter "un homme à midi et un à vingt heures ?" je me tends comme un arc et serre les mains pour éviter de lui en mettre une et rétorque : "occupez-vous de Barbie pétasse" ce qui le fait sourire. Quand je me rassoie sur les genoux de Demitri, Jasper fronce les sourcils, je le regarde, interrogatrice, et il me fait signe de m'installer sur l'accoudoir à sa droite, je lui souris et vais le rejoindre sous le sourire attendrissants des autres et le regard noir d'Alice, Sexy prof et Barbie-Poufiasse.

A la seconde où je suis assise sur le bout du fauteuil Jasper met son bras autour de mes cuisses et je niche ma tête dans son cou. Nous commençons nos discussions privées dans notre bulle. Il me raconte son année à Paris, je lui raconte mon année ici, ma relation toujours aussi compliquée avec Alec qui voudrait plus qu'une relation d'amis avec bénéfices, il voulait que le couple que l'on affiche en public devienne réel, les conneries qu'on avait faites sans lui...

_Jasper.

Nous levons tous les deux les yeux et remarquons que tout le monde nous regarde, je me rends compte que ma position équivoque à ses côtés peut être mal vue et qu'Alec est le responsable de l'éclatement de notre bulle. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser et il y répond chastement, avant de serrer la main de Jasper, je ne sais pas lesquels des deux y a mis le plus de force mais aucun des deux n'a bougé. Stupidité masculine ! Ces deux-là sont comme Alice et moi, ils n'ont jamais pu se sentir surtout depuis qu'Alec et moi couchons ensemble.

Esmé les interrompt en nous appelant, les filles et moi, dans la cuisine.

_Je suis tellement contente de vous voir toutes les filles ce soir ! Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment mais j'apprécie les efforts que vous faites.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Esmée est de ces femmes qui aspirent à être maman toute leur vie. Elle nous distribue nos rôles, Alice et Rose s'occupent de la table, Tanya du vin et du pain enfin moi de la salade le reste étant prêt, elle retourne surveiller la cuisson du poulet dehors.

Pendant que je tranche des tomates, je sens qu'on s'approche dans mon dos, pensant que c'est Alec ou Jasper je ne bronche pas, mais en sentant le parfum d'Edward et sa main qui passe juste à côté de la mienne, je sursaute violemment en me retournant, il prend un morceau de tomate et l'approche jusqu'à sa bouche. Je veux juste être une putain de tomate *_* Comment un geste aussi innocent peut être aussi sexuel quand il le fait en me regardant dans les yeux ?

_Vous savez Isabella, vous êtes fascinante !

_Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

_ Votre magnétisme semble attirer tous les hommes autour de vous et ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur.

_Oh si Isabella ! Et crois- moi, si je te veux, je ne resterais pas les bras ballants à essayer d'attirer ton attention, oh non ! Moi je t'aurais.

Il prononce ça tellement sensuellement que je peux sentir l'humidité entre mes cuisses pointer le bout de son nez, je me frotte les cuisses l'une contre l'autre mais il m'immobilise en passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

_Isabella, ne joue pas à ça, je pourrais me montrer violent, même très violent. Au point que tes hanches soient ornées de la trace de mes mains et que tu ne puisses marcher correctement.

J'halète, fort. Ses mains remontent vers mes seins dont les tétons pointent avidement.

_Bella, BELLA ! Lève-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

_...Quoi ?

Putain de rêve !

* * *

**Aloooors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Kisskisss,**

**-TBWCH-**


	3. Chap 3 :Journée presque merdique

**Chap3 : PF!**

**Salut mes bichons !**

**Le chapitre trois suit ce petit post bien évidemment mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de blabla.**

**Vous l'aurez remarqué l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en symbiose, j'essaye de corriger un maximum et ma Marie-chérie (bisous chpupinette) m'a filé un super plan donc je pense limiter un maximum leurs apparitions ;)**

**Merci pour toutes vos alertes, vos reviews... j'essaye de repondre à tout le monde dès que possible je le jure !**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Je rejoints Rose à l'inter-classe de maths et je présente mon mot d'absence au prof, ce gros pervers en a encore profité pour mater mes seins et me lancer des sourires appréciateurs. Sale con !

_ Bah alors Bella qu'est-ce que t'as ? Depuis quand tu me donnes aucune nouvelles du week-end ? Et maintenant t'es en retard ? T'as une sale gueule en plus!

La classe et la gentillesse selon Rosalie Hale Tome1.

_ Merci ma Rose ta gentillesse illumine ma matinée !

_Te fous pas de ma gueule Swan, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Deux journées sans nouvelles et tu te pointes normalement ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tête de mal baisée ?

_ J'étais malade Rose ! Et je n'ai pas vu Alec du week-end.

_Oh ma Bells vient faire un câlin à Rosie !

Elle me serre dans ses bras avant qu'on retourne en cours. J'ai dû m'asseoir à côté de Jessica et son odeur nauséabonde, brrrrr. Je préférais nettement mon rêve. Celui qui m'a hanté tout le week-end ainsi que cette nuit, d'où ma superbe allure. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de vendredi c'est d'avoir mangé avec toute la bande et les parents Cullen. Oh oui ! Et d'Edward qui en voulant me contourner pour rentrer dans la cuisine m'a effleuré les hanches me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Le rêve qui en est ressortit est juste mémorable... La sonnerie retentit me réveillant et annonçant l'heure de la pause méridienne.

Rose et moi, nous dirigeons vers nos casiers respectifs quand Emmett nous intercepte annonçant qu'il m'enlève ma meilleure amie ce midi, ce à quoi elle glousse comme une pucelle pendant que je grince des dents. En ouvrant mon casier je découvre une lys blanche et je souris en sachant très bien de qui ça vient.

_Elle te plaît ?

_Oui, tu as toujours su me faire plaisir.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et accroche ses bras autour de mon ventre.

_Ce qu'ils sont mignon ! Si ça n'était pas toi, mec, je suis sûr que la personne touchant Bells serait au fond du lac à l'heure qu'il est.

_Vachement drôle Dém' ! Jasper tu me rends ma petite amie ? Siffle Alec.

En soupirant Jasp' me dépose un baiser sur ma main avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment vers la cafétéria.

_Quand vas-tu cesser d'être jaloux de Jasper ?

_Le jour où tu accepteras le fait qu'il veuille encore plus qu'une "relation fraternelle" avec toi.

_Il est fiancé à Alice alors arrête tes conneries !

Je le plante là tirant Demetri par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur et passant devant Mr Cullen je remarque qu'il nous observe bizarrement. Jaloux peut-être ? Si seulement...

L'après-midi est encore plus merdique. Pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous, tout simplement car je l'ai passé à éviter Alec, j'ai dû encore une fois subir les conneries de Jane et sa meute c'est-à-dire échapper à une bande de pestes droguées se faisant foutrement chier dans leur jeunesse dorée et qui tentent donc, par tous les moyens de se percher loin de tout. Et enfin, j'ai assisté au spectacle d'une Tanya en chaleur se frottant contre Professeur Fantasme... Sal*pe ! Comment un mec comme lui peut être en couple avec une péripatéticienne comme elle, comment ?!

Je passe donc mes nerfs sur mon corps en le poussant à courir encore plus longtemps, ça me détend et pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé.. Oui bon ça va, je sais que j'avais essayé Robby mais il n'avait plus de batterie, j'espère qu'il sera prêt pour un rodéo en rentrant...Vous l'aviez compris, Robby c'est mon zizi en plastique.  
Je décide de faire demi tour en prenant en mains mon iPod, j'essaye de changer de musique car Britney Spears me bousille les tympans, _**merci Rose**_, jusqu'à ce que BOUM, mon fessier s'éclate sur le sol dur du parc de Forks, j'allais gueuler sur l'abruti congénital qui m'est rentré dedans avant de voir que c'est Jacob, torse nu et complètement en sueur, je ne vous dis pas que j'ai _accidentellement __buggé_sur son p*tain de torse remplit de jolies tablettes de chocolat, vous l'aviez déjà deviné je présume.

_ Hey Bells, ça va ? Genre tu me fais pas une crise d'hypoglycémie, hein, ou un truc du style ? Nan sérieux me fixe pas comme cela on dirait que tu vas me bouffer...

_Jake, Jake, Jake, quand comprendras-tu que la seule façon dont j'aurais de te "bouffer" ça sera quand ma langue passera à des endroits que tu n'imagines même pas?

Je lui déclare tout cela en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il remue avant d'exploser de rire et je le suis à mon tour.  
_Putain Bells ! Si j'avais pas été avec Paul et toi avec cet abrutis d'italien en ce moment crois-moi tu ne serais pas ici à rire mais plutôt à hurler mon nom contre un arbre ! Allez je te raccompagne poulette.

_Pourquoi toujours se priver de tant de plaisir Jacob Black ?

Il me relève avant de me mettre une claque aux fesses et de rire en prononçant un "sacré Bella". Et oui Jacob aussi A VIOLER soit-il est en couple depuis plus d'un an avec mon meilleur ami gay, Paul, je vous vois venir avec vos têtes de chiens battu, non Jake n'est pas gay, il aime l'amour c'est tout et je vous assure que d'être prise entre c'est deux là pourrait être tout à fait jouissif mais, ça, c'est un autre débat!

Il m'invite à me joindre à eux quand je le souhaite, nos soirées leur manquent et ce que je ne sais pas c'est que je vais aussi rapidement avoir besoin d'eux pour extérioriser ma frustration.

Le lendemain en Bio, Sexy Prof fait un plan de classe me plaçant comme par hasard au premier rang à côté d'une sorte nerd pleins d'acné qui a commencé à transpirer rien qu'en voyant mes cuisses nues, est-ce que c'est de ma faute si avec cette chaleur je ne peux pas mettre de pantalon ? Je ne crois pas ! Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que le professeur Cullen a passé les deux heures suivantes à me lancer des regards qui auraient fait fondre l'ère glaciaire et à passer ses longs et fins doigts dans sa tignasse... Ce mec doit être un putain de Dieu au pieu avec des mains pareilles... Miam ses longs doigts dans cet endroit si particulier de mon corps qui le réclame... Putain je suis aussi excitée que cette salope de Tanya devant l'équipe de foot au collège ! Je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre à la recherche d'un contact très privée avec moi-même, imaginant parfaitement le travail que Robby va devoir produire ce soir...Connard d'Alec ! Il ne peut pas juste venir s'excuser de son comportement de connard et me prendre contre ma porte d'entrée ou dans ma piscine ?! Et voilà ça recommence ! Mon boxer est foutu, heureusement que je suis en jupe, noire en plus de ça. En essayant de me reconcentrer sur son cours je vois qu'Edward observe le frottement de mes jambes avec attention pendant que les autres bossent sur je-ne-sais-quoi. D'humeur joueuse je fais glisser lentement une de mes mains entre mes cuisses en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pendant que l'orgasme-sur-pattes écarquille légèrement les yeux, je décide de poursuivre mon jeu en me redressant et tirant légèrement sur mon débardeur pour qu'un décolleté plus prononcé se remarque et je me baisse en avant comme pour resserrer la lanière de mes compensées. En me relevant je vois que mon professeur n'a rien perdu de ma petite scène et qu'il s'est légèrement tendu. Youpiii ! 1-0 Eddy. Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et la sonnerie nous réveille.

_Mlle Swan, pouvez-vous rester ? J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

_Bien sur Monsieur Cullen.

Oh oh, je sens que je vais sortir perdante de cette salle finalement. Le temps que mes "camarades" sortent j'envois un SMS à Rose lui signalant de ne pas m'attendre et que je la rejoins directement chez elle.

Dès que nous sommes seuls, Edward ferme la porte et se tourne vers moi ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

_Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Isabella ?!

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Edward.

Je lui avais répondu d'une voix détachée, espérant que les fantasmes de Vilaine Bella ne contamine pas celle-ci. Bien sûr j'avais appuyé son prénom d'une voix rauque. Je me lève avant de sauter sur mon bureau et de croiser les jambes en soutenant son regard. Il s'approche de moi, si près que son parfum percute mes narines. Il met ses bras de chaque côté de mes jambes avant de recommencer à me parler.

_Si tu crois que je vais tomber sous ton charme comme cela Isabella, tu te trompes lourdement. JE fixe les règles quand je joue. Il pose sa main sur ma cheville avant de remonter doucement vers mon genou. Tu as la peau douce Isabella, il continue son chemin jusqu'à la bordure de ma jupe et ma respiration s'accélère. Isabella, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir de toi alors que j'ai Tanya sous la main et qu'elle est beaucoup plus expérimentée que toi qui n'es qu'une gentille petite poupée en porcelaine si facile à briser. Je gifle sa main sur ma cuisse. Ouh le petit chaton sors ses griffes ! Mais est-ce que le petit chaton sait que je suis du genre à donner des punitions aux méchantes élèves ?

_C'est comme ça que t'as réussi à baiser Tanya ? Une bonne claque sur son cul de salope avant qu'elle ne te suce pour se faire pardonner ? Je siffle hautaine.

Il éclate de rire, avant de caresser ma joue et de murmurer quelque chose que je n'entends pas puis il s'éloigne. J'en profite pour sortir de sa classe et me diriger vers le parking. Une fois assise dans ma voiture mon téléphone sonne. Jasper.  
_Mon Jasp' !

_Coucou princesse, dis-moi tu es libre ce soir ?

_Tout le temps pour toi !

_Super ! Habille toi je te sors, ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps ensemble !

_ A quelle heure je dois être prête ?

_19h ? Je passe te prendre.

_A tout à l'heure alors Jee

_Je hais ce surnom !

_C'est bien pour ça que je te le donne ! Bisous

_ Bisous Bee.

Je raccroche en me garant dans mon allée, toujours aucune trace de ma mère depuis deux jours. Sûrement en train de se faire sauter par un riche avocat ou banquier. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime ma mère de tout mon cœur, mais pas son attitude d'adolescente retardée. Certes elle m'a eu à 17ans, mon père et elle étaient trop obsédés par le sexe pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais à 38 ans elle ne donne pas un bon sens de la vie à sa fille, la considérant plus comme une amie que comme sa descendance et en plus elle refuse que je l'appelle maman en public.. Pff !

En rentrant je tombe sur Maria, notre femme de ménage, qui part. Maria est comme une mère pour Jasper, Rosalie et moi depuis que leur père et ma mère couchaient ensemble. Elle m'embrasse et me souhaite une bonne soirée tandis que je lui demande de transmettre mes amitiés à Lucy, sa fille. Je vais dans la cuisine, sors un paquet de Haribo et monte dans ma chambre pour choisir comment m'habiller pour notre sortie tout en dansant sur "Ass back home" de Gym Class Heroes. Je n'oublie pas d'appeler ma garce préférée pour reporter notre soirée entre fille et elle me recommande de faire attention à l'endroit et surtout à la situation où je vais mettre les pieds...

Alors que je suis sous la douche, je repense à ce par quoi nous sommes passés Jasper et moi. Il m'a manqué je ne peux le nier mais la situation est trop complexe pour que notre relation reste telle qu'elle est actuellement et je commence déjà à imaginer des milliards de stratagèmes pour le remettre sur le droit chemin...

La sonnette retentit et me sort de mes plans diaboliques. J'entends Jasper qui rentre malgré la musique, il a toujours eu un double des clefs comme moi pour chez lui à Forks vu que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans son « nid d'amour ». Il me hèle et je lui dis de patienter dans ma chambre le temps que je finisse... Quoique... J'ai LE plan parfait ! Y'a plus à espérer que cela marche...

* * *

**C'est de nouveau moi !**

**Alors ? Vos réactions ?**

**Ce chapitre est court est assez vide mais je dois préparer le terrain pour la suite ;)**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**-TBWCH-**


	4. Chap 4 : L'histoire d'une vie passée

**Chap4 : PF!**

**Hellooooow !**

**Pendant que j'ai le temps je vais remercier fraisee42, fan de twa et les Guests qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes, pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, faite-moi savoir si ce n'est pas le cas ;)**

**Je poste ce chapitre toujours entre deux trucs, une soirée pour mes 18 ans m'occupe depuis le début de la semaine et croyez-moi c'est du boulot ! Je ne sais pas quand je serais en état de vous poster la suite car bien que, rappelons-le, l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, je ne compte pas me modérer ce week-end :D**

**Sinon ce chapitre n'est pas du Pov de Bella, il fallait que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe un peu partout chez nos loulous, pour la suite je bloque un peu mais il semblerait que les cours de philo servent à autre chose que dormir (avis aux amateurs), écrire pendant ces cours-ci est juste ****MA-GI-QUE !**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Pov Jasper.**

Je savais que revenir à Forks allait de nouveau ouvrir beaucoup de plaies pas encore cicatrisées. Que le fait de la revoir régulièrement allait tout chambouler. Mais maintenant j'ai Alice et elle l'a lui, même si d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour lui. Je sais que c'est mal d'avoir ressentis cette lueur d'espoir quand elle est venue s'asseoir près de moi, ses longues jambes de déesse sur mes cuisses, sa poitrine rebondie contre mon épaule et ma tête dans son cou, elle sent le paradis, mais l'interdit aussi, elle est cette pomme que je n'ai plus le droit de convoiter depuis que j'ai demandé Alice en mariage.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Car Alice est comme moi, son cœur a été brisé, nous sommes deux carcasses vides qui essayons de nous remplir de la présence de l'autre. Alice à toujours su ce que je ressentais pour Bella et j'ai toujours su ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_Alice il faut que je la vois, seul, je ne la toucherais pas mais j'ai besoin qu'elle soit à moi ce soir. Et puis ça me permettra de lui demander.  
_Je sais Jasper, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller, comme toi tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le voir..  
_Passe une bonne soirée Alice.  
_Toi aussi et ne rentre pas trop tard, je t'aime.  
_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais et prenais la route pour aller chez Bella, calmant l'explosion de joie qui se propageait dans tous mon corps. Je me garais derrière son nouveau jouet et allais sonner, un bouquet de lys blanches dans la main. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, j'utilisais le double des clefs que j'avais, en entrant j'entendais qu'elle était sous la douche et qu'elle me disait l'attendre, je mis le bouquet sur le buffet à l'entrée et je me dirigeais rapidement dans sa chambre à l'étage.  
L'idée de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour observer ses courbes ou même me joindre à elle me traversa mais j'avais trop peur de perdre mon sang froid, à la place j'observais les photos accrochées dans sa chambre. Une de nous tous, lorsque nous avions huit ans sur la plage de La Push. Une autre de l'anniversaire de Rose, où elle est avec celle-ci. Une d'elle et Alec, lui torse nu et elle, un draps cachant sa poitrine dans les bras l'un de l'autre... J'ai envie de réduire cette photo à l'état de cendres mais je ne veux pas que Bella m'en veuille, d'ailleurs elle est magnifique sur cette photo, au naturel, ses cheveux ondulés et son grand sourire. En entendant l'eau s'arrêter je me tourne vers la porte de la salle de bain et je vois une photo de nous deux, de cette nuit-là, celle qui a conduit à notre séparation et à ma déchirure interne. Elle me sort de mes souvenirs en entrant juste vêtu d'une petite serviette blanche et se lance dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi tandis qu'elle place un baiser dans mon cou qui fait frissonner tout mon être.

_Désolé Jazzou je suis toute mouillée.  
_C'est rien ptite libellule !

Elle sourit avant de se tourner et d'enfiler un boxer noir en dentelle, elle veut me tuer ? Une fois qu'il est à sa place elle lâche sa serviette et se tourne vers moi, ses deux globes laiteux pointant vers moi. Elle attend visiblement quelque chose et rigole en remarquant que je n'ai rien entendu.

_Jazz ! Tu peux me passer ma crème juste derrière toi s'il-te-plaît ?  
_Bien sur Bells, désolé j'étais ailleurs.  
_Je te fais encore de l'effet mon petit Jasper ?

BORDEL OUI !

_Bella tu parles à un homme fiancé !

Elle sourit encore une fois avant de se pencher en avant pour étaler sa crème sur ses jambes m'offrant une vue érotique. Ma partie inférieure se réveille et je suis bien content de porter un jean assez large. Quand elle finit son autre jambe elle me demande de lui en mettre sur le dos. Je déglutis difficilement et accepte, lorsque je lui masse les épaules elle émet un couinement approbateur et je suis à deux doigts de la retourner pour lui faire l'amour sur son lit. Quand j'ai finis je lui pose un baiser sur l'épaule pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je me fige en me rendant compte de mon geste mais elle se tourne pour me serrer contre elle me disant que je lui ai manqué, ses paroles et sa poitrine coincée contre mon torse me rappelle tellement cette soirée que je suis presque sûr que c'est de nouveau en train de se passer. Lorsqu'elle recule et qu'elle passe une robe grise sans même avoir passé de soutien-gorge je sais que la soirée va être terriblement longue.  
Je m'assois sur le bord de sa fenêtre pendant qu'elle démêle ses cheveux et les tire en queue de cheval, elle sait que j'aime quand elle dégage son visage, tout en continuant de me parler. Elle met ensuite les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offerte pour son dernier anniversaire et se maquille légèrement. Elle enfile enfin ses fidèles escarpins, prend un sac besace, sa montre son portable et nous y allons.  
L'atmosphère est paisible dans la voiture et je souris lorsqu'elle branche son iPod et met en route notre playlist, je pensais qu'elle l'avait effacé depuis le temps.

Quand nous pénétrons dans le restaurant de Port Angeles, c'est Kate qui nous accueille et nous dirige vers une table avant d'aller chercher Garett en cuisine.

_Mes petit vous êtes de retours ! Je vous prépare comme d'habitude ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais Bella regarde toi ! Tu es magnifique ! Alec doit en virer de la vermine ! Et toi comment va la schtroumpfette ? Toujours aussi surexcité ?  
_Oui Garett, nous allons nous marier cet automne, vous allez sûrement recevoir votre invitation prochainement.  
_Quand je pense que les filles et moi avions parié que ce serait vous deux qu'on marierait en premier... Et vous voilà quelques années après séparés, l'un est fiancé, l'autre en passe pour le devenir et...  
_Les choses changent Kate. la coupe Bella.

Sur cette phrase ils nous laissent. Depuis que Bella avait dit cela je n'ose reprendre la parole. Ma raison et mon cœur s'acharnent l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de moi m'empêchant de faire un seul geste. Ce que j'ai à lui demander me hante mais je ne sais pas si j'oserai lui demander, ça rendrait les choses tellement plus... réelles ! Je ne repousse pas mon mariage mais savoir que rien que cette question ruinera à jamais l'existence d'un « nous » me donne la nausée. Elle souffle et ne me donne plus de choix en reprenant la parole.

_Et si tu me disais ce te tu as à me demander Jasper ?  
_Comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose à te demander ?  
_Je te connais depuis que j'ai deux ans, voilà comment.

Je souris, elle n'a jamais perdu cette repartie qui la caractérisait tant.

_Tu sais qu'Alice et mois allons nous marier ? Elle hocha la tête suspicieuse. Et bien je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin, enfin si tu es d'accord ?  
_Avant que j'accepte cela, car bien sûr que je vais le faire , il faut que tu me promette que tu ne ressens absolument plus rien pour moi Jasper, rien. J'ai bien vu ton regard tout à l'heure et ça n'était pas celui d'un frère pour sa sœur, mais plutôt celui d'un amant envers sa maîtresse. Elle respira un bon coup. Je t'ai aimé Jasp´, vraiment aimé, tu as été mon premier amour, mon premier amant, mais maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me dise que c'est vraiment fini tout ça. S'il-te-plaît, tu as besoin d'avancer, tout comme moi j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne te ferais aucun mal quand je serais dans les bras de n'importe qui. Je... S'il-te-plaît Jasper, dis moi que l'on peut être comme frère et sœur comme lorsque nos parents vivaient ensemble!  
_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Bella ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais voir en toi une petite sœur, une amie éventuellement mais pas une sœur. Les premières fois que j'ai touché Alice c'était ton visage que je voyais, ta peau que je vénérais, heureusement ce n'est pas ton prénom qui passait mes lèvres mais c'est tout comme. Sèche t'es larmes Bells, je te jure que je vais essayer, vraiment, mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi, reste là, à passer du temps avec moi, dans notre bulle comme vendredi dernier, comme en début de soirée, laisse-moi continuer de t'offrir des lys blanches parce que ce sont nos fleurs. Et en échange je te promets d'épouser Alice parce que je l'aime, que je veux passer ma vie avec elle, tout en étant encore dans ta vie à toi, je te promets d'être heureux avec elle.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et Bella pleure devant moi. Cela avait été si fort entre nous. Cet amour qui nous dévorait, moi plus qu'elle, qui c'est tarit de son côté. Elle m'avait quitté pour un autre qui lui disait l'aimer, mais ce salaud ne l'avait prit que pour son cul, quand je l'avais appris j'avais massacré Riley. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais il avait survécu à ses cotes fêlées et son nez cassé.

La main de Bella me ramène près d'elle. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes regardant derrière moi. Elle se lève me pose un baiser sur le front, en me disant merci et qu'elle accepte d'être mon témoin avant de se lever et de quitter la table. Je souris malgré les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Une petite main se pose sur mon bras et je reconnais tout de suite. Alice.

_Je suis désolé Jasper, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir en sachant que tu pouvais ne pas me revenir comme je pouvais ne pas te revenir. C'est dingue, mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi, je ne t'aimerai peut-être jamais autant que lui comme tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que tu l'aimes, elle, mais ça sera suffisant pour qu'on puisse se créer notre monde.

Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle a raison. Je reste silencieux, visualisant tous nos moments passés ensemble, notre installation à l'autre bout du pays, notre vie là-bas... Je lève les yeux et je la regarde elle, mon Alice, ma petite lueur d'espoir, mon futur, mon présent. Je vois beaucoup de choses en la regardant, peut être trop, mais finalement ça me plaît, ces cassures, ces blessures c'est nous. Elle et moi sommes devenus un "nous" grâce à elles, grâce à Elle, à Lui.

_ Tu as raison Alice. Je ne t'aimerai sûrement jamais autant qu'elle. Elle ferme les yeux douloureusement et je sens qu'elle retient ses larmes. Je t'aimerai plus, je t'aime plus Alice. Je l'ai aimé et je l'aimerais sûrement toujours, c'est mon premier amour, mais tu es le deuxième et dernier. Je VEUX que tu sois la dernière. Nous allons nous marier et être heureux, nous aurons notre foyer et un jour nos enfants. Ensemble.

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses jours et me lève pour prendre à place sur la banquette à ses côtés. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre. Fort. Elle agrippe les cheveux de la base de mon cou et m'embrasse , je lui rends son baiser en lui transmettant tout l'amour, la sécurité et la tendresse qu'elle m'inspire, avant de la relâcher et qu'elle plonge sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Bella commence doucement à s'effacer de mon esprit, peut-être l'était elle déjà ? Peut- être que je me raccrochais juste à des souvenirs ? Je ne saurais jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit je m'inquiète quand même pour elle, je sais de quoi elle est capable lorsqu'elle est mal. _Elle peut être n'importe ou, avec n'importe qui_... Cette pensée me fait encore souffrir, je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas tout à fait guéri, mais j'espère l'être un jour.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de l'histoire Bella/Jasper ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez Bella et son franc-parler.**

**Kiiiiiss les chéries !**

**-TBWCH-**


	5. Chap 5 :Le retour de l'homme sombre

**Chap5 : PF!**

**Salut les poussins ! Je suis absolument navré de ne réapparaître que maintenant. Après avoir fêté comme il se doit mes 18 ans le week-end dernier, j'ai eu deux derniers cadeaux, une grippe couplé à une angine... Vous voyez le truc ?**

**Donc je n'ai pas franchement pu être présente sur FF.**

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5 dans lequel on retrouve notre petite Bella ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je marche le long de la plage en repensant à toute mon histoire avec Jasper, tout ce qui a fait qu'il est quelqu'un d'essentiel à ma vie et très vite les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas écouté ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai jeté pour ce connard de Riley ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'assoie rageusement dans le sable, posant brutalement mes escarpins à côté de moi. Je regarde le soleil se coucher sentant peu à peu le calme m'assaillir quand quelqu'un s'assoie à mes côtés, en tournant légèrement la tête je vois que c'est Marry-Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la morue ? Danser sur mon corps quand je pousserai mon dernier souffle ? Elle est venue me balancer son bonheur à la gueule ? M'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte ? Je dois aussi jouer la marraine putain de merde ? Je ne parle pas alors que je bouillonne, ne trouvant rien à lui dire de cohérent de toute manière. Même si je retiens mes pulsions qui me poussent à la rouer de coups pour tout ce qu'elle a pu me faire.

_Il t'aimera toute sa vie tu sais ? Mais je n'ai pas peur. Il est avec moi, tout à moi. La meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire pour vous était d'accepter d'être son témoin, et tu l'as faite. Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a jamais été tendre et je te remercie de ne rien avoir dit quand Jasper m'a demandé en mariage ou lorsque nous avons quitté le continent. Tu aurais dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot, chuchoté "tu vas me manquer" au lieu de "vas elle t'attend" ce soir-là, à l'aéroport, qu'il aurait tout annulé juste pour être auprès de toi. Alors, merci Isabella. Merci de le laisser faire sa vie avec moi.

Elle se relève, enlève le sable de son pantalon en soie et s'éloigne de moi. Je crois qu'elle vient de me souffler pour la première fois de notre existence commune. Je me retrouve une fois de plus à ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. La salo... ZEN Bells « polie et cordiale, on relève la tête, on bombe le torse en cambrant bien le dos, les épaules en arrières et on sourie » vive les cours d'aptitudes et de bonnes manières. Maintenant tu lui réponds. Tu vas pas fermer ta gueule, hein ? Non non non ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais non plus.

Je la sens se stopper sans la regarder. YEEEEEP Bells reprend la main.

_Je sais que tu l'aimeras comme il le mérite et je sais que tu as souffert à cause de Tanya et moi quand elle t'avait... pris James, elle se raidit, mais n'oublie pas que je suis navré et que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même cette année là. Jasper et moi venions de nous... séparer, Riley m'avait mentit pour m'attirer dans son lit et …. moi... je voulais juste qu'on me remarque. En dehors de mon nom de famille. Ou de l'argent de ma famille... Et c'est Bella, Marry-Alice. On va être amené à se croiser plus souvent maintenant, autant que tu commences tout de suite à te familiariser avec mon nom.

Qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça morue ? Faire semblant de faire des efforts en privée puis en public avant de l'anéantir. Diabolique Isabella ou Debby pour les intimes, prend le dessus, je verse presque la petite larmichette dis donc.

_Rien qu'Alice, alors. Je te pardonnerais peut-être plus facilement à toi, qu'à Tanya, un jour, surtout que maintenant elle est avec Edward. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher d'être jalouse de la relation que tu entretiens avec mes parents et mon frère alors que je ne suis qu'étrangère à cette famille.  
_Tu y es étrangère que parce que tu le veux bien Mar... Alice, tes parents aussi voudraient être proche de toi mais les barrières que tu as fixé ces dernières années les en empêchent. Rappel toi la dernière fois que tu as dit "je t'aime" à tes parents, la dernière fois que tu as pris te mère dans tes bras et tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

Mise à mort. La famille. Bravo je n'admire pas vraiment, mais bravo Debby. Je récupère mes affaires et la laisse planter sur place, je vois Jasper arriver de l'autre côté alors je ne m'éternises pas et remonte en ville pour marcher un peu. Il me faut un verre et vite... Un verre ? Une bouteille, oui !

[...]

_J'ai jamais été méchante ! Sauf en cas de nécessité... Je n'ai jamais mentis ! Sauf quand je courais les rues en voitures... Et la fois où Rose m'a demandé si sa robe fuchsia lui allait bien ! Mais est-ce que c'est ma faute ? NOOON ! Elle était affreuse cette robe, même la pire clodo du monde n'en voudrait pas ! Son cul était juste ENORME dedans alors que Rose elle est bien foutue...

_Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Serait-ce ma tant regrettée Izzy ?

Cela a été plus fort que moi ! Je le jure ! En entendant ce surnom débile dont m'avait affublé CE débile j'ai recraché toute ma vodka pomme sur le vieil homme à mes côtés et je me suis retourné à m'en faire tourner la tête dûe à ma consommation excessive. CE débile est bien là, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi attirant une bière à la main.

_Riley ?!  
_Heureux de voir que tu te souviens de moi Izzy-chérie !  
_C'est Isabelle pour toi et tous les gens de ton espèce. Lui dis-je méprisante.  
_Oh non tu étais tellement plus bonne et baisable en Izzy, l'allumeuse de braguettes !  
_J'ai changé Riley, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je suis redevenue moi !

_ Toi ? Mais qui es-tu au fond ? De ce que je me souviens tu ne m'as jamais dit non. Ni la fois où je t'ai prise sur une table de billard, ni la fois où je t'ai prise juste après mettre fait tatouer... Non mais attends ! TU m'as sauté dessus cette fois-ci...

Alors que j'allais le zigouiller, on se fit interrompre par le barman qui m'apporta encore un cocktail.

_De la part du jeune homme de la table du fond.

Il me désigne d'un mouvement lasse un gosse pas plus âgé que 17/18 ans, je le remercie d'un sourire séducteur alors que l'homme sombre à mes côtés se marre.

_Toujours à attirer des mecs en ne faisant rien de spéciale ? Ah Izzy, Izzy... On ne change jamais vraiment dans le fond Izzy. Tu as toujours été spéciale, je l'ai su dès le moment où j'ai pu pilonner ta ptite chatte serrée. T'es devenue comme la sainte vierge ? Super ! Même si je dois avouer que je me taperais bien ton ptit cul de meuf coincée!  
_Je suis pas assez bourré pour ça !  
_Oh laisse-moi t'inviter alors ! Je ne serai jamais contre un autre round avec toi.

J'ai perdu le fil au bout du 5ème ou 6ème shoot de vodka, ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais de plus en plus chaud et que c'est pour ça que je suis dehors. Riley me rattrape et commence à m'embrasser brutalement, comme il la toujours fait, d'une certaine façon ça m'excite et je lui réponds en lui ouvrant l'accès à ma langue. Mais quand sa langue se bat avec la mienne les souvenirs et l'identité de Riley remonte et j'essaye de me défaire de son emprise. Il passe sa main sur mes fesses et les serre pour me rapprocher de lui alors que je me débats pour lui échapper.

_Riley ! Non ! S'il-te-plaît ! Laisse-moi partir !  
_Laisse toi faire Izzy ! Je sais que t'en a envie autant que moi.  
_NON ! Arrête !  
_ Izzy, babe !

_ Riley. Laisse-moi !

_T'as entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire connard ?! Lâche-la !

_De quoi tu te mêles ?!

L'homme attrape Riley et m'en éloigne, mon ex s'énerve et se jette sur l'homme, ce dernier ne reste pas de marbre et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le nez et un autre dans l'arcade, un craquement ressort du premier coup et Riley arrête de le frapper et s'échoue par terre au deuxième en hurlant qu'il vient de lui briser le nez.

_ On se reverra Izzy ! Je te jure qu'on se reverra !

L'inconnu me tire vers lui et m'amène sur la jetée, aux yeux de tous. Il remonte mon visage doucement et je vois que c'est Edward. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?! C'est bien ma veine ce soir !

_Un merci aurait suffit !  
_Hein ?  
_Tu penses à voix haute...  
_MERDE ! Bah merci, en tout cas ça a eu le mérite de me dessaouler.

Il sourit et passe une main tendre sur mon visage. Je perds tout mes moyens et cesse ma chiasse verbale (je sais, trop classe).

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Isabella ?  
_ J'étais avec Jasper et euh on s'est légèrement séparés et j'ai tenté de boire pour oublier mes problèmes et mon ex a fait son apparition, il m'a offert à boire et bon j'allais pas refuser donc...  
_Quels problèmes ?  
_En tête des sondages ce soir sur Bella-Channel : Jasper qui va se marier alors qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut, enfin aux dernières nouvelles, ensuite j'ai donné ma bénédiction à ta sœur pour leur mariage, puis ma mère qui a disparu depuis déjà trop longtemps, ET mon gros fantasme qui se fout de ma gueule en me parlant de sa copine.. Oh et je t'ai dit qu'en passant je ne peux pas sentir cette meuf ?  
_Ton fantasme, hein ?  
_De tout ce que je viens de te sortir c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

_ Mmh mmh.

_ Tout compte fait je suis encore assez saoul pour dire autant de conneries, oublie tout et ramène moi !  
_C'est comme si c'était fait !

Le retour se fait en silence et je m'endors sur une bonne partie du chemin, des lèvres dans mon cou ainsi qu'une voix rauque m'ont réveillées.

_C'est Bella ?

_Oui maman. Je l'ai trouvé elle a eu un problème avec sa voiture donc je lui ai proposé de la ramener, mais vu que sa mère n'est pas en ville je vais la laisser ici.

_D'accord mon cœur monte la vite alors.

_Oui. Bonne nuit.

Je crois qu'Edward m'a porté jusque dans une chambre d'ami car je ne me souviens pas avoir marché. Son odeur et son corps brûlant contre le mien ont réussi à me rendormir. Au contact d'une surface moelleuse et de ses mains douces détachant les miennes de sa chemise j'ai immergé avant de replonger dans mon coma d'alcoolique.

_Bonne nuit petit chaton !

Est-ce que je rêve encore ? Je suis tellement dans les vapes que je ne le saurai pas, je laisse mon esprit tomber dans les limbes ?

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**Je sais c'est court j'espère pouvoir vous pondre quelque chose de plus long la prochaine fois, en tout cas on retrouvera Vilaine Bella et Debby ;)**

**Bisouuuuuus :)**


End file.
